A Brand New Love Legend
by sunknight1017
Summary: They were childhood friends with a complicated past and family problems. She, Mikan Sakura, was a girl full of secrets and strength. He, Hyuuga Natsume, was a boy with unspeakable past. After 6 years, they reunited. Will reunion trigger some change?
1. page 1

"_Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them."_

_ -William Shakespeare-_

**CHAPTER ONE****: CHILHOOD FRIENDS: RAISED IN THE SAME NURSERY**

The world is painted in pure white. The festive atmosphere of the town and the colors of the city lights made the town look like a painting. Eminent joy was seen on the faces of the by passers, teenagers with their lovers or friends meritoriously chatting with each other, families walking together after bonding. December was really a wonderful month.

"Miroku-sama, please be careful" a sweet high pitched voice of a little girl pleaded. Her eyes were like that of the sun, yellow and warm. She shivered as the passing winter breeze meets her petite body.

"Come here, Lemon" A calm soothing female voice invited. The little girl slowly neared the silver haired lady sitting in the center of ten people. Her heterochromatic eyes, a pair of blue-violet eyes, showed gentleness and authority. She wrapped her small arms on the petite body of the young girl. "Are you still cold?" Lemon shook her head. Her green haired was petted gently by Miroku.

"To not be able to adapt to temperature, as expected of the dim-witted Lemon!" An arrogant young voice teased. The moon lazily peeked from the night clouds giving light to his silky blue hair and mysterious silver eyes. Lemon peered to him and stuck her tongue irritating the young lad.

"Now, now, you shouldn't be that jealous Mint" two synchronizing voices exclaimed coming from a pair of twins. The twins snickered as they saw a hit a nerve on Mint's head.

"Chocola. Vanilla. Shut up" The pale-purple headed girl, resembling that of silver, rubbed her light blue eyes as Mint reproached them.

"Are you sleepy, Vanilla?" The older twin brother wrapped his arms around his sister and leaned himself on the wall behind him to support both him and his sister while slowly sitting down. He brushed his deep violet hair and clicked his tongue. His strict chocolate orbs probed the area as snow continues to fall down the place painting the whole place in white.

"Don't worry Chocola. It is almost time." Miroku comforted as she slowly stood up giving the still cold Lemon to the tallest hooded figure near her. Vanilla slowly opened her eyes and peered to the sky.

"Miroku-sama, they have arrived" Chocola stated. The hooded seven hooded figures slowly gathered at the center of the place. Mint, Lemon, Chocola and Vanilla slowly retreated to the four corners. Two men wearing black suits and black shades approached the group. A strange bright light blinded the men making them cover for their eyes. As the light died down, a brunette with the most gentle chocolate pools greeted them with the seven other figures disappearing.

"Sakura Mikan-sama. We are tasked to have you come to us to the Academy" One of the men informed. The girl innocently smiled and nodded. A pair of black and white cats slowly entered and purred.

"Chocola. Vanilla. Come here" she called as the cats jumped to her arms. She quietly followed the men and left. The seven hooded figures appeared again and stared at the direction she disappeared to.

"Since the lady is off, we should return now to the Academy" the tallest figure stated petting a small rare blue furred puppy while a green feathered swallow was leisurely hanging on his shoulders.

Nine hours later, seventy miles on the east the sun was shining and an extravagant boarding school prestigious to the country was getting ready for a brand new day. The pavements of a grand European style school were filled with students. In contrast to the calm peace felt by the students, a certain blond haired teacher excitedly twirled around the new student. He twirled continuously and happily entered the room.

"Hello everyone!" He exclaimed slamming the door hard. The timid transfer student slowly trailed behind him catching the attention of the whole class. "Now, everyone say hello to your new friend! Introduce yourself dearie~"

"Hello, I am Sakura Mikan. An honor to be an acquaintance to you all" She introduced bowing politely. The class was awed by her politeness and whistled. A flying boy neared him chuckling. His hair was pale brown and his eyes were very small that it appears closed.

"Mochu!" he signalled. In the same instant, she was lifted from the ground despite her objections. She remained calm and smiling though. Narumi clicked his tongue.

"Kitsu. Mochu. Stop these things" Narumi reprimanded but the said young lads was stubborn and continued bullying the newcomer. The class chuckled except a few who noticed the calmness in her demeanour.

"Hey! What is your Alice? Use it now!" A suggestion from a random girl in the class was voiced out. She remained still and observed the class making Narumi shook her head.

"Don't blame me if anything happens" The whole class started a noisy commotion about bullying the newcomer who was calm and was still putting up with it.

"Are you really an alice?" A girl questioned and used her Alice, restriction Alice, trying to harm Mikan jealous of how beautiful her skin is. Suddenly a heavy force started pulling down their body and the Alice in each of the room was nullified. The only one who was not affected by it is a boy sleeping with a manga on his face and a raven headed girl continuing to do some tinkering on her own desk. The flying boy, Kitsu, suddenly dropped from the air.

"That won't do. If I wound myself, I will really get scolded later on" Mikan said smiling. Her face was calm as she dusted her skirt. "Seems like playing time is over. I memorized most of the alices for future uses." She scanned the room and giggled. "Eight people, ne? Now then, Narumi-sensei may I have my seat?"

"Y-y-yes, of course" Narumi said struggling to speak. Mikan lightened up and patted Narumi releasing him from the heavy burden he was feeling. "Your seat is next to that sleeping boy. He is also your partner"

"Thank you, sensei" She slowly approached her seat. She calmly sat down and faced the board blankly. The students felt the pressure on their body increasing.

"Um. Mi-chan, would you please release the others?" Mikan gasped and scratched her head. She smiled and nodded cheerfully. Seconds later, the students were freed making them sighed. The students stared at her with fear as she stared blankly at the board making Narumi sweat.

"Well, everyone. I forgot to say that starting today we got two special stars in our class" Narumi clapped her hands happily. The raven headed woman along the sleeping boy stirred on their seats. The woman peeked on Mikan's direction earning her a small courtesy smile while the boy took his manga away from his face and turned to the transfer student's direction. Ruby meets Hazel. Recognizing each other, they both jumped out of the desk.

Mikan started to charge at the ruby eyed boy who dodged her attacks caught one of her fist and throw her on the ground but Mikan lands on the floor perfectly. The boy launched a punch which was barely dodged by Mikan who countered with a kick. Blocking the kick, they both took out daggers out of nowhere and started charging to each other. They ended up in a position ready to slit each other's throats. They both sighed and withdraw their weapons. The class who was watching tensely at the battle sighed comfortably. Mikan bowed politely.

"It has been a very long time. Natsume Hyuuga-san" The boy shrugged his shoulders and took his seat, he was followed by Mikan.

"Don't call me by my full name. Polka" Mikan blushed deep red and looked away. Natsume smirked leaving the whole class dumbfounded.

"Um. Mi-chan, do you know Natsume-kun?" Narumi inquired. Mikan nodded and started to explain but was interrupted by the raven headed woman who finished her inventions and placed it on the desk.

"They just happen to be someone raised on the same nursery as me. Nothing more, nothing less"

"In that case you call those as childhood friends, Imai Hotaru-sama" Mikan stated proudly as the lady named Hotaru sighed.

CHAPTER END


	2. page 2

**CHAPTER TWO: GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER**

Gossips. The wide golden painted cafeteria was flooding with it. Mikan calmly ate her food not minding the stares directed at her. The bespectacled brown haired class president, Tobita Yuu, nervously observed the transfer student. He is currently surrounded by the Alice Academy's Middle School famous personalities.

"U-um. Sakura-san" He started. The said lady spared him her attention and smiled brightly. "No need to introduce yourself, Tobita-san, of course that also applies to Yome-san, Nogi-san, Ogasawara-san and Umemiya-san" The said persons stared at her with a surprised look on their faces. The blue headed chemist known as Ogasawara Nonoko and the pinked haired cook Umemiya Anna clapped their hands in a perfect unison.

"So cool!" the ladies squealed making Mikan smile awkwardly. Nonoko smiled brightly and examined every inch of Mikan's face. "By the way Mi-chan" Nonoko neared smiling creepily making Mikan sweat a little.

"M-M-Mi-chan?"

"Yes. Mi-chan. Mikan-san is way too formal. Mikan-chan is too long. That's why it's Mi-chan, it's cute, right?" Nonoko twirled explaining the thought behind the pet name she gave. Nonoko tilted her head sideway and pouted "Is that not alright?"

"No, it is fine" Mikan smiled making Nonoko smile brighter. Anna and Nonoko high five while laughing excitedly.

"So as I was asking, what is your Alice, Mi-chan?" Everyone in the cafeteria became silent and waited for the answer to come out of the mouth of the mysterious brunette.

"Ah. It is a custom to tell your Alice upon introduction here, yes? Please forgive my rudeness. I have the nullification Alice"

"So that's why everyone's Alice suddenly disappeared" The goofy looking mind reader interrupted. Mikan nodded while drinking the strawberry milk she had in hand. The boy grins broadly and nodded his head rapidly. "Uwah. That's amazing" He shouted making Mikan stifle.

"I see. It was careless of me" Mikan said as she stared at Koko who is giving victory signals. Hotaru and Natsume who was silently watching became interested and eyed Koko evilly. Koko gulped.

"Mind reading Alice, huh? It sure is convenient. Pleasure meeting you" Mikan extended her hands warmly. Koko grinned knowingly. Koko accepted her hand and shook it. Mikan switched her gaze to the scared class president. "Um. Tobita-san"

"You can call me Iinchou, Sakura-san" Tobita smiled as he started to relax. Anna stood beside him supporting him with signs.

"Please call me by my name. I am not that great to be called formally" Koko stifled a laugh while the observing blonde hair lad called Ruka Nogi stared at her with disbelieve. Natsume and Hotaru sighed repeatedly.

"Then is there anything you want to ask, Mi-Mi-Mikan-chan?" Iinchou questioned struggling to have himself got used to call the transfer student by her name. Mikan nodded.

"May I ask why snow seems to be scarce inside the academy? I have noticed it when I entered but it seems rude to ask the teachers"

Koko and the others looked at each other confusedly. Mikan tilted her head. Hotaru stood up and smacked her head with a horse shoe like machine on her hand. Mikan rubbed her sore head.

"That hurts, Imai Hotaru-sama"

"Stop with that formality or do you want to be called as the seven eclipse blade master-san" Hotaru monotonously stated as Natsume smirked. Mikan puffed her cheeks.

"Hai Hotaru" Mikan eyed at them as the cafeteria stared at Hotaru with awe. She confusedly stared at them without knowing that the whole student inside the cafeteria has thought of Hotaru as her tamer. Natsume glared at Hotaru who replied the same treatment. Koko chuckled receiving a punch from the same mechanical tool that hit Mikan sending him flying across the wall with her hair burning. The whole cafeteria pitied him as he muttered "I am sorry". Iinchou rushed to his aid and helped him with a worried expression on his face.

"Ah! I forgot!" Mikan rushed to Natsume and held his hand. Hotaru immediately fished his camera making the boy beside him sweat drop. Natsume blushed at the action of the brunette. "I brought a present. I was supposed to arrived here a week ago but since there are problems with my transfer" She quickly searched her bag. "It seems like I have it in my room. I am very sorry. Na-chan. I'll just give it to you tomorrow" Natsume blushed in deep red, which was fortunately hidden by his bangs. Hotaru smirked.

"How about this? We will have a welcome party on Mikan's room and Mikan could give the present to _Na-chan_" Koko suggested while recovering slowly. His sleeves caught on fire. Mikan snapped her finger and nullified it. Koko stuck her tongue out laughing. Natsume glared making Koko shiver.

"You're a genius, Koko" Anna and Nonoko synchronized as they starred at Mikan pleadingly. Mikan smiled brightly and nodded.

"Well I might as well go" Ruka stared at her with disbelief. Hotaru noticed this and grinned at him. "It smells money after all" Ruka sighed. Ruka stared at Mikan and slowly extended his arms. "It might be late Mikan-san but welcome to the group"

The bell rang and everyone slowly returned to their classrooms except a few. Hotaru made her way to the staff office as she was required to do so. Natsume ditched his class while Mikan dragged Koko on an abandoned music room.

"What is it that you need _Mi-chan_?" Koko asked teasingly. His eyes slowly revealing a golden iris. Mikan clicked her tongue.

"As I have expected, you are an advance mind reading Alice. No, I must correct myself Mind manipulation Alice. I did not think that the legendary Enigma is here on Japan" Koko smiled and closed his eyes.

"Now, now, I don't know what you are saying. Mi-chan" Mikan smirked. She elegantly sat on the old grand piano and stared at Koko with cold eyes. Koko sensing the sudden change of aura grinned. "That's cheating, you know!" Mikan giggled.

"Now then, I have a special task to do here so I can't have you ruining my plans" Koko once again showed the dangerous thin gold eyes that shows seriousness and power. Mikan replied with the same cold expression on her face.

"It seems that we both have a knife on each other's throat, ne?" Koko smiled evilly. He noticed the white and black cat making its way to the piano. He smiled and stared at Mikan. "Oh? That's some interesting ally we've got there, ne?"

"I am surprised that you recognize them instantly. I should conclude that you are also a bearer then?"

"Well something like that" Koko smirked and light engulfed the cats. As soon as the light died down, a silver headed young woman and a jet black haired boy appeared. Koko whistled. "Good job having a twin familiar"

"Hello. I am Vanillin Milfoil Montblanc or as often called as Vanilla. I am honoured to meet you" The silver haired familiar introduced making Koko smile. The older twin brother clicked his tongue and grumpily stared at Koko. "I am Chocoliel Eizenheim Montblanc, please call me Chocola. Pleasure to be you acquaintance" As soon as they were both finish introducing their selves they suddenly appeared beside Koko with a dangerous dagger on his throat.

"So they are the older familiar. About the gap of power. Two more, right? Then it is only fair not to show you mine then?" Koko concluded smiling

"It seems so. Chocola. Vanilla. Withdraw. We won't win without getting notice" Mikan ordered as she jumped down the piano. Vanilla and Chocola slowly withdraw and stood still awaiting orders from their master. Koko shook his head.

"I don't plan on fighting, Mi-chan. You see, I am a cowardly person so I am afraid fighting you" Koko said as he closed his eyes once again. Mikan sighed. She walked near Koko and tapped his shoulder. "Don't worry I am here not for any task unlike you. Just that I want to protect some people here. The secret that I picked up a few moments ago. I won't reveal it as long as no one on the gang gets hurt by it. Would that be fine?" Mikan smiled brightly and nodded. Koko smiled happily. The familiars returned to their cat forms and disappeared. Koko and Mikan then exited the room.

"I'll have to drop by somewhere so I'll leave you behind" Mikan excused herself while Koko nodded. As soon as Mikan's running form disappeared Koko smiled knowingly before a pair of strong arms pulled him on one of the array. The owner of the arms, Natsume, and the impatient inventor hungry for information was eyeing on him like a prey. He nervously chuckled.

"Now then cough it up!" Natsume threatened as a ball of fire appeared on his hand making Koko sweat. Hotaru grinned evilly watching the blackmailing scene before her.

"Cough what?"

"What did you and Mikan talked about on the room?" Koko nervously chuckled as Natsume and Hotaru impatiently waited for his mouth to move.

"Um. Getting to know each other?" He answered with a terrified expression. For a moment the academy stopped on their tracks as they heard the cries of anguish of an unnamed student while the teachers sighed. Once again it was a peaceful time.

CHAPTER END.  
>-<p>

Hello Chien here! I would like to thank all the people who alerted and added this story to their favourite list.  
>Syao Blossoms, joyce09, MizunoYukihara14<p>

To those who reviewed thank you very much.

Papaya1212 – I am very honoured that I have sparked your interest may this chapter not be a disappointment. I will try my best to update as soon as possible

Mishie Eru – Uwah. You saw Sugar Sugar Rune too? I kinda get the names from there and from Yumeiro Patisserie. I really am happy that you also liked Mikan being cool. I really love her you know.

Yasumoni – Well you see, I did not actually plan for them to be childhood friends it just got that way but I am happy that you appreciate that. Thanks. :D

I am really really happy. Thank You very much.

Much Love,

Akasakura Chien. :D


End file.
